Love and Fire
by GiggiEba
Summary: Offenderman wakes up to the one girl who took his rose willingly. A cutesy little one-shot I figured I'd post, because who doesn't love a guilty pleasure once in a while? *Rated M because... it's Offenderman.* (One-shot)


***Is it strange that the only slender brother I don't like is Trender? Maybe… but a guilty pleasure is something we all need. This is from Offenderman's point of view. If you're uncomfortable with explicit content, turn back now. There will be no warnings! Those of you who are okay with it or like it, read on~.**

**I couldn't help myself… I had to write this! It's been swirling in my brain like a freaking storm. So, enjoy!***

* * *

I groaned, waking up to the sunrise once again. Rolling and sitting up, I stretched, looking over my shoulder, seeing the other being in my bed. Yes, a deal with my new boss granted me eternal life, but at the cost of my handsomeness being torn away from me. Now I was a monster, only able to get girls by giving them a rose. Most of the time, I had to push the rose into their hand, which immediately put them under my spell. As I continued to stare at her, she slowly woke, her eyes fixated on me as the blur of sleep wore off. Nothing was said between either of us for a moment. Finally, she broke the silence and spoke.

"So it wasn't a dream?"

"No."

"Aren't you supposed to kill me now?"

"That's usually how it works."

"I think I'd be alright with that."

I turned my gaze back to the window. Immediately, my tentacles shot out, but stopped just before piercing her flesh. I hesitated, could I really kill another one? I did it all the time. So why not now?

"Why am I not dead yet?"

"Last night, even though you knew who I was and what I was, you took the rose," I replied, my tentacles falling limp, a few draped over her. "What I want to know is, why? None have ever accepted the rose."

She hummed, soon shaking the mattress with her laughter. "Because I knew it'd be the only time a girl did that. I know your story… I'd be your only accepting victim."

"And you are."

"You haven't killed me yet."

"Maybe I won't… yet."

"You mean there could be more of this in the future?"

She sounded so hopeful. I ground my teeth, looking over my shoulder at her again. She took the end of one of my tentacles and gave it an affectionate squeeze. Her eyes were intently on me. I turned away again.

"There could be… if that's what I want."

"Come back soon, please."

"Are you alright if I leave right now?"

"You're asking me _that?_ You're the sexual offender here. Why do you care what I'm okay with?"

"You took the rose willingly."

I felt her hand on my shoulder as the weight on the mattress shifted. "Because I knew what I was getting into. I knew I had nothing to lose, either. I don't exactly have any family, anyway." I stayed silent. "Smexy…"

I heard the tone of her voice. She wanted more.

"Who am I to deny what you want," I asked, turning around, and pinning her to the bed. She gasped as her back hit the mattress. "After all, I want it too."

She smiled nervously, stretching her arms above her head. I let my tentacles move along her, listening to instinct only. She moaned, her body accepting me readily. Her nails dug into my shoulders, already wanting me more.

"Smexy… move already, damnit."

Complying was easy. I heard her breathe in, anticipating the first thrust as I drew back. She held her breath until I slammed back in. Her body shook beneath me. I started thrusting consistently, not stopping. As if she knew what I was about to demand already, she started saying my name between moans, breathlessly uttering it a few times until she couldn't anymore. Her back arched off the bed. Something slammed as I saw movement out of the corner of my vision. I slowed my thrusts, the girl beneath me also looking over. A man stood there, looking horrified.

"What the fuck!? Who are you!? What are you doing to Cindy!?"

So that was her name. My grin grew as I lashed a tentacle around his throat, towering over him even though I was bent low over her.

"What's it look like I'm doing, pretty boy? I'm busy fucking her brains out."

"She's my girlfriend!"

"Shhh," I chided, slapping a tentacle over his mouth. "We wouldn't want to wake the other residents, now would we? There would be an awful lot of dead bodies to clean up."

I threw him against the wall, just hard enough to knock him out. I returned to Cindy, finishing our romp before laying on my side next to her, an arm over her stomach. She smiled at me.

"I'd be okay with you leaving now… but leave me a rose."

"It'll wilt only when I return. Until then, it'll stay healthy and brightly colored."

"Alright… and it won't need water?"

"Better put it in some water… otherwise our rude guest might suspect something."

"Y'know… he's my ex. He doesn't understand the fact that he and I are over," she pouted. "I'd be grateful if you could get rid of him."

I purred, nuzzling her cheek. "He does look rather tasty."

"You're gonna eat him?"

"Of course… that's what I do to any men trying to take my victims away from me."

"Hmm… maybe I can lure him to you, then."

"Oooh, you sexy devil… you gotta stop that before your words make me hard again."

"I think your little friend is already ready to go again… but you'll have to restrain yourself. He's gonna wake up soon… go hide. Leave a rose petal near the alley you'll be in. I wanna see you eat him."

I couldn't help it as my grin grew. "Alrighty, then you'll see, and you'll likely be glad you took the rose. I'm quite surprised you aren't influenced by it as much."

"Maybe because I've had a crush on you for a while."

I chuckled. "Alright, I gotta go… see you soon."

After a quick French kiss, we parted ways, myself heading into a dark alley. It was sheltered, but the sunlight was angled just so that a little light seeped into the alley, lighting up a small area. As instructed, I left a rose petal by the entrance, making sure it wouldn't blow away in the light breezes that blew. I waited, lighting a cigarette as I waited.

_Damn, Cindy… I think _you've_ put _me_ under a spell. Not that I mind. Heh… if this goes smoothly, maybe I might be able to keep you until you can't handle me anymore._

I knew Cindy would be here soon. Sure enough, a form loomed in the entrance, a fake smile on her lips as she crooked a finger, soon enough the smell of that man wafted to me. Putting out the cigarette, I moved back in the shadows some more, knowing she already knew I was here. The man followed her, a knowing smile on his lips. I released my tentacles, tripping him and wrapping it around his ankle. He became confused, but I pulled him to me before he could scream. A muffled scream escaped him anyway as I pulled him against myself.

"Josh, I told you a thousand times we were over. But somehow, the delusion got in your head that we weren't over. Now, Smexy here is gonna help me get rid of you… permanently." A worried, muffled "how" came from Josh. A sick grin formed on Cindy's face as she looked at me. "He's gonna eat you, isn't that right, Smexy?"

His gaze looked up at me, and he must have put two and two together, as he began thrashing about. I threw him to the ground, pouncing and biting into his flesh, eating him alive, literally. His muffled screams were heard by nobody, and as his blood loss increased, his thrashing grew less vigorous, until he lay still beneath me. I had been careful not to get any blood on myself, but a few drops dripped down the side of my chin as I stood up and looked at Cindy, a horrified yet satisfied expression on her face.

"Oh my god, you actually ate him," she whispered. She looked up at me. "Oh. You've got a little… a little…" she poked her chin, and I lifted a finger, wiping it away.

I licked the crimson off my finger before holding out my hand to her. She glanced back at the half-eaten body, then took my hand, where I teleported us back to the room we had been in before. She smiled, but knew I wasn't staying for long. She went and got a vase. I heard water running and she came back. Producing a flower, she took it and placed it in the water-filled vase.

"There… nothing suspicious."

"Cindy…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for taking the rose willingly. I may be able to finally stop."

"Stop what?"

"Raping and killing women."

She tilted her head at me. "Smexy… what if I'm pregnant? Are you ready to be a father?"

"You won't be."

Her expression became even more confused. "How? You finished inside me."

"I don't know how. It's just one of my… qualities, I guess you could say."

"Okay… I guess that's good."

I sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed. She came and sat next to me.

"What's wrong? You shouldn't be staying so long, according to your er… plan."

"I have to tell you, Cindy. If not, I might not be any good in bed later on."

She scoffed. "Alright, spill. Tell me."

"I used to be human. I was hot, by human standards. Not just your average good looking guy. Most women lusted after me. I was famous, too." I paused, unsure if I wanted to continue. "Do you remember Adrian Sachurai?"

She gasped. "Oh my god, you were Adrian Sachurai!?"

"When that human shot me on that stage eight years ago, I remember dying. I remember the anger I felt. Zalgo let me keep every memory, then turned me into this, and granted me eternal life along with the ability to make roses. They're my specialty. I can make endless amounts of them, and each one has a strong allure, unless I desire otherwise." I put my arm around her shoulders. "Whenever I offer one, even if the woman does not know me, she has a certain warning. My smile… my permanent smile is too kind, too innocent to be offering ladies a rose. The allure of the rose and the smile almost balance each other out, but sometimes women fall for it and take it, but only because of the trance of the flower."

"And I took it, not in the trance…"

"Those that refuse… I force the rose into their hand, the thorns pricking the woman and immediately putting her under my spell."

Cindy hummed, leaning against me. "It's okay, Smexy… I'll be here for you until I die."

I sighed. "That's the only thing I hate about human women… they eventually die, usually by my hands, or tentacles."

She sighed. "Don't you have brothers?"

"Yes."

"Isn't one of them able to make humans into those serial killers that are super strong and hard to kill?"

"A creepypasta? We can all do that."

"Then make me one. You can control if I can keep my memories, right?"

I was surprised, but warned her. "If I do that, you will have to kill, or risk going into full insanity where you'll go on an endless killing spree."

She bit her lip. "Can't you make me like you, instead?"

"We'd have to go to Zalgo for that. I can only make a serial killer, like my brothers. Zalgo can create what he likes."

She nodded, twiddling her thumbs. "I have to die to go to Zalgo, though, don't I?"

"Yes… you know what? Let me check with him. See if he's busy today."

"Wh-where does he live?"

"Hell. Don't worry, Cindy… I'll be right back."

"Okay, hurry back."

I teleported to Hell, where Zalgo was expectantly waiting for me. I walked up to him, bowing, and waited, knowing he already knew why I was here. He hummed, looking at me.

"She will stop what you're supposed to be doing, Adrian."

I flinched at my human name. "Yes, but my brothers do it enough already. In fact, the killings will get out of hand if I do not stop."

Zalgo hummed again. "Very well… kill her. I will hold her soul and body for you."

My jaw dropped. He was actually letting me have her!? I teleported back to Cindy, and she looked up at me. I hugged her, French kissing her. She grunted in surprise, but soon moaned into the kiss. I drew away, feeling sad.

"Cindy…"

"You have to kill me, don't you?"

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick… and you'll be with Zalgo in no time. I'll be there to witness him turn you into a Creepypasta, and then we can be together for eternity. He may make you truly immortal like me."

Her shock was clear. "You mean… I actually get to be with you?"

"Yes, and I will protect you."

Tears streamed from her eyes. I released my tentacles, and she opened her arms, welcoming her death as I plunged my tentacle through her heart, immediately seeing her body disappear. I teleported back to Hell, where Zalgo was waiting, as promised. He nodded at me, leading me to a room where Cindy's body lay. I could see her soul changing.

"Zalgo… make her similar to me. Keep her female, please, and not roses… but other than that…"

"As you wish."

Her soul disappeared, and her eyes fluttered open. She gasped, sitting up, her body now even more curvy, her curly orange hair seemed to be aflame, and she wore some new clothes. She inspected herself, her pink skirt littered in hearts, along with an orange shirt with a big pink heart, the two lumps at the top of the heart over her chest. Her skin was a bit paler than it used to be. I was in awe. Zalgo had given me her, just as I had wanted her. She looked up at me, tears and a smile on her face. She stood from the transformation altar, hugging me tightly. I looked to Zalgo.

"Live a good life, Offender."

"I just have one question… would it be possible for me to impregnate her now?"

Six grins grew over my demon boss' face and body. "I knew you would ask that. No, I made sure of it." A sigh of relief escaped both myself and Cindy. "Also, Offender, her new name is Flarette."

"Flarette," she repeated. "I love it. Smexy… bring me to your home."

I grinned. "Alright. Thank you again, Zalgo."

"One last thing… she is immortal as you are, Offender. Enjoy your eternity with her."

I moved Flarette aside so we could both bow to him. "Thank you, Zalgo."

He chuckled, and playfully said, "Now get out of here, you two."

I grabbed Flarette's hand and took her to my home in the woods. She smiled up at me.

"So, my lovely Flarette… what shall we do first? Lunch?"

She laughed. "Smexy… you already know what I want. Maybe we can find some lunch _afterward. _When we find the strength to do so."

I grinned, picking her up and bringing her to the bedroom. She giggled in my arms, her passion becoming a raging fire even before we reached the room.

Eternity sounded good to me.

* * *

***The End! Okay, so… another one-shot bites the dust. Seriously I had to write this… and I guess, since there are those who like Offenderman, this is for you. And… I guess the only other thing to say is to see you later! Hope you enjoyed! Bye!***


End file.
